The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset (2018)
The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset is a massively multiplayer online role-playing video game developed by ZeniMax Online Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. The game was released on May 21, 2018. Cast *Queen Ayrenn - Kate Beckinsale (Footage) *Azura - Lynda Carter (Footage) *Sir Cadwell - John Cleese (Footage) *King Emeric - Bill Nighy (Footage) *King Jorunn - Peter Stormare (Footage) *Molag Bal - Malcolm McDowell (Footage) *Abnur Tharn - Alfred Molina (Footage) *Lyris Titanborn - Jennifer Hale (Footage) *The Prophet - Michael Gambon (Footage) 'Additional Voices' *Alem Brhan Sapp (Footage) *Alex Skuby (Footage) *Andre Sogliuzzo (Footage) *Andrew Kishino (Footage) *Andrew Pifko - Clavicus Vile, Jurisreeve Soravil *Andrew Sogliuzzo (Footage) *April Stewart - Glardir, Josajeh, Sapiarch Larnatille, Ulliceta gra-Kogg *Arianna Ratner - Enigma, Oriandra *Audrey Wasilewski - Courtier Vindilween, Jurisreeve Lorne *Barbara Goodson - Farniri, Hamirra, Nabiha, Vahazi, Valsirenn, Z'Maja *Ben Diskin - Augur the Obscure, Bailiff Sorriel, Pandermalion, Pavo Maria *Catherine Cavadini (Footage) *Christopher Smith - Lermilcilion, Linwenvar, Prosecutor Elundur, Quelilmor, Razum-dar *Cindy Robinson (Footage) *Courtenay Taylor (Footage) *Crispin Freeman (Footage) *Dave Fennoy (Footage) *David Shaughnessy (Footage) *David Sobolov (Footage) *Debra Wilson (Footage) *Desmond Askew (Footage) *EG Daily (Footage) *Ellen Dubin (Footage) *Enn Reitel (Footage) *Erin Fitzgerald (Footage) *Fleur Saville - Castire, Kinlady Avinisse *Fred Tatasciore (Footage) *Fryda Wolff - Silurie, Mother of Rats, Vivienne Muric *Gideon Emery - Chief Rethelmir, Craftreeve Midalmo, Ferlaatelmo, Fletch, Sapiarch Soraturil, Vancano *Helen Sadler - Earl Tundilwen, Tableau *Henry Hereford - Esterdel *Janellen Steininger (Footage) *Jason Spisak - Babblebrook, Bailiff Naramin, Corimin, Desh-Taa, Esulo, Talomar, Tesurcarion *JB Blanc (Footage) *Jeannie Elias (Footage) *Jim Cummings (Footage) *Jim Ward - First Mate Khubfumir, Garikh, Glarg, Kourazir, Mannimarco, Yatog *Jocelyn Blue - Justiciar Farowel, Nocturnal *Jon Curry - Darien Gautier *Jonathan Adams (Footage) *Joseph Gatt (Footage) *Julianne Buescher (Footage) *Julianne Grossman - Alchemy, Mephala *Julie Marcus (Footage) *Karen Strassman (Footage) *Kari Wahlgren (Footage) *Kat Cressida (Footage) *Kath Soucie - Cirode, Felanwe, Iladawen, Kinlady Helenaere, Miriya, Ohlinonde, Telalril *Keith Silverstein - Cainar, Drakaws, Erudil *Keith Szarabajka - Barbas, Loremaster Celarus, Mengerlas *Kevin Michael Richardson (Footage) *Liam O'Brien - Brodran, Calibar, Celan, Emile Oncent, Eslion, Manacar, Sapiarch Imedril, Talerion *Liz Burnette - Norasea, Proxy Queen Alwinarwe *Lynda Carter (Footage) *Marcella Lentz-Pope (Footage) *Mary Faber - Elise Mallon, Erilthel, Rinyde *Matthew Jay (Footage) *Matthew Jayson - Roguzog, Sotha Sil *Maura Vincent (Footage) *Michael Benyaer (Footage) *Michael Gough (Footage) *Michelle Arthur - Meridia *Nancy Linari (Footage) *Necar Zadegan (Footage) *Neil Kaplan - Azezik, Curtaros, Emonarel, Halimorion, K'Tora, Rullunar, Virunariel *Nolan North - Grand Maestro Forte, Monastic Nuleros, Ritemaster Iachesis *Olivia d'Abo - Andewen *Penrose Anderson - Calawende *Peter Lavin - Chief Jurisreeve Tarnamir, Relicmaster Glenadir *Rachel Robinson (Footage) *Raphael Corkhill (Footage) *Rebecca Riedy - Agilrin, Chief Justiciar Suriwen, Lauriel, Merfnovira, Nalirsewen, Overseer Artuwe, Panaaime, Riharai, Rinedel, Vothing *Robin Atkin Downes (Footage) *Ron Yuan (Footage) *Sarah Tancer - Bard Singer, Choixth, Revelator Lindafwe *Sharon Muthu (Footage) *Steve Blum - Aldarch Tilcalar/Earl of Clavicus Vile, Justiciar Hyircil, Mehdze, Rigurt the Brash *Sumalee Montano (Footage) *Susanne Blakeslee (Footage) *Taliesin Jaffe - Faidur, Vanus Galerion *Tara Strong (Footage) *Tasia Valenza (Footage) *Tim Russ (Footage) *Time Winters - Leythen *Travis Willingham (Footage) *Troy Baker (Footage) Category:Video Games Category:2018 Video Games